The Ups and Downs of Life
by Jojo1228
Summary: Summary: A series of oneshots detailing the daily life of the Star Wars characters in various different fanfics. #17 Anakin knew fangirls could be obsessive, but he thought Jordan took the word 'fangirl' to a whole new level. [Self-Insert. Mentions of Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables]
1. Moon Pies and Jokes

**The Ups and Downs of Life**

Summary: A series of oneshots detailing the daily life of the Star Wars characters in various different fanfics and films. [1. Obi-Wan knew Anakin could be wild, but he never expected a film to influence the mind of his young Padawan Pre Attack of the Clones]

Moon Pies and Jokes

Obi-Wan was having a rough day, no doubt about it. Sure, Anakin had a certain reputation for getting on his bad side, but today was taking it to new levels. Earlier, Anakin had made an extremely innapropriate joke in front of a group of senators. Of course, they all started laughing, but Obi-Wan blushed, then scolded Anakin for 'an inappropriate use of language.'

Suddenly, Obi-Wan walked by Anakin, and suddenly stopped. His Padawan had a goofy expression on his face, and Obi-Wan stared his Padawan straight in the eyes. Obi-Wan only had to blink for a second before he felt something moist splatter all over his face. Anakin started howling with laughter while Obi-Wan wiped his face with a napkin.

_Vanilla cake? Well, that does explain that goofy expression on face..._

"Anakin!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin laughed. "But it seemed too funny to pass up. After all, they did that in _The Green Mile_."

"Is that also where you learned to make jokes like that?"

"Maybe..."

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I suggest you start running."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Anakin said as he sprinted away.

Of course, as Mace Windu walked down the halls, he started to wonder why Obi-Wan was chasing Anakin down the halls, with vanilla cake splattered all over his face. He simply thought it was another prank that Anakin had pulled on his master. _Padawans these days... They are out of control._

_I couldn't agree more_. Obi-Wan mentally agreed.

**A/N: (dies from laughter) Okay, yes, despite being only 13, I have seen _The Green Mile _and loved it. I like it when that old guy makes that joke, and of course, I know it's inappropriate, but I can't help but laugh. I also loved that part where Wild Bill spits that Moon Pie into Brutal's face. XD (Sigh) So many good times. And don't make me mention Mr. Jingles (squeals) He is so darn cute, I swear! Anyways, for those of you who have seen _The Green Mile, _you'll know what I'm talking about, for those of you who haven't, I'd totally recommend it for those of you who are 13 and older. **

**Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no hating!**


	2. Spin Cycle

Spin Cycle

**Summary: Anakin loved high speed thrills, especially after he became a vampire, but Silverwood's Spin Cycle proved to be too much even for him.**

Anakin always loved high speeds. Even if he were a vampire now with heightened senses, he still liked going incredibly fast. In fact, he was at Silverwood, with Jordan, Padme, Obi-Wan, and the twins, Luke and Leia. But, of course, he'd spent most of his time on the high speed rides, and after going on Panic Plunge, he decided to go on Spin Cycle.  
_This is gonna be awesome_, he thought as he strapped himself in. Then, the ride started moving. It wasn't so bad at first, but then, as it got higher, the spinning got worse, as did his vertigo. And that soon turned into nausea.

_Just make it stop!_ he mentally screamed as he started flipping upside down. The world did circles around him as he tried not to barf.

Finally, to Anakin's relief, the ride slowed, and then stopped altogether. He slowly got off, and tried walking in a straight line, but he could only walk in circles. He heard a voice say, "Anakin, sit down already!"

It was Obi-Wan. Anakin could easily tell he was embarassed, mostly because Jordan was laughing like a hyena.

Slowly, the world stopped spinning, and everything came back into focus.

Jordan laughed, "I probably should have told you, that ride could give anyone nausea!"

"You think?" Anakin countered. "From now on, I'm sticking to rollercoasters."

**A/N: Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I've had the idea since the last time I went to Silverwood, and I saw Spin Cycle spining around while hanging up in the air and coming back down again, and last year, one of my friend's parents went on it and nearly got sick.**  
**Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!**


	3. The Longest Fire Drill

The Longest Fire Drill  
Summary: Anakin hated fire drills, but this time, the alarm malfunctioned, and he was just plain bored. (Pre Attack of the Clones)

Anakin was bored out of his mind. He hated the monthly fire drills, but this time, the alarm malfunctioned, and until they could fix it, everyone had to remain outside, but on Temple grounds.

_This isn't fair! I should be able to just go somewhere else for a little bit, but no..._ He kept reading his datapad, which he'd managed to sneak out in time for the drills.

_Sure, it's only been about 21 minutes_. However, he was already almost done with the book he was reading. It was about two star-crossed lovers who secretly married. However, it wasn't turning out well. His favorite character had turned to the enemy to save his wife, fought his best friend, lost the battle and most of his limbs, and had just nearly burned to death.

_How the heck is he gonna get out of this one?_ Suddenly, he noticed some of the other Jedi going back into the Temple.

Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, we can go back in now."

"About time. That was the longest fire drill ever."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin still had problems with being patient, but at least Anakin could stand reading now. He asked, "How's your book going?"

"Not that great right now. Ugh. I don't even wanna talk about it."

From that tone, Obi-Wan knew better than to question Anakin further.

"Maybe I'll write a fanfic about it one of these days."

"If you ever learn to write."

Anakin groaned in exasperation.

**A/N: If you're wondering where I got the idea, this sort of thing happened to me earlier. Ugh. I was also reading a book, and I put a lot of those references in because I was reading the _Revenge of the Sith_ junior novelization, and I figured Anakin needed some fictional character to identify with. And that little tidbit about Anakin's writing skills was inspired by _Does it Really Matter? _by katierosefun.  
**  
**Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!**


	4. Fangirls

Fangirls  
Summary: Anakin knew Ahsoka was a fangirl, he just never expected to be the one comforting her. [Slight crossover with The Vampire Diaries. Friendship banter. Warning: Spoilers ahead!]

Anakin knew Ahsoka was a huge fangirl. Rarely a day went by without him hearing her blab on about her favorite fandoms. However, right now, he heard sobs coming from Ahsoka's room. Although he usually would knock, he ignored all caution, and opened her door. Inside, Ahsoka was sobbing loudly into a pillow, with the TV paused on the end credits.  
_  
Looks like she was watching The Vampire Diares again. _ That show had a somewhat infamous reputation for making Ahoska cry.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

"They killed off Damon," Ahsoka cried.

Anakin grimaced. Damon Salvatore just happened to be Ahsoka's favorite character. And whenever something really bad happened to him, you could expect her to start bawling. He said, "It'll be alright. I'm sure, they'll bring him back next season. We'll just have to see."

"You can watch it," Ahsoka sobbed. "But I'm never watching this again."

"Well, what if they do bring him back."

"Maybe, _then."_

_Fangirls,_ Anakin thought. _It had to be fangirls._

Anakin said, "Okay, I'll be sure to let you know."

A/N: Once again, short and sweet. This is actually based off a true story. My mom said she wasn't gonna watch Season 6 of The Vampire Diaries, and when I watched the Season 5 finale, I bawled my eyes out. I just have to know what happened to Damon!  
Anyways, please review, and give constructive critisism.


	5. Go Fish

Go Fish

Summary: Anakin always took the game Go Fish very seriously. But what happens when he takes it a bit too far? [Friendship banter. No slash!]

Obi-Wan didn't know why he insisted on playing Go Fish with Anakin. Sure, he didn't mind the game itself, but whenever Anakin heard the words 'Go Fish' he'd run to the nearest fish market and buy an actual fish.

However this time, Anakin had obviously grabbed a fish out of the dumpster. Obi-Wan could smell it halfway down the hall. When Anakin opened the door, he was holding the fish as far away from him as possible and he was wearing a clothespin on his nose. And he didn't even _want _ to describe the smell.

He choked, then yelled, "Anakin!"

"Sorry, Master, but I ran out of money, so I had to go scrounging in a dumpster."

Before he could respond, Obi-Wan had to grab a barf bag so he wouldn't barf all over the floor.

"Should I throw it out?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, I will."

"And take a shower! I don't want to smell that anymore!"

"Okay!" Anakin yelled, obviously digruntled.

_Note to self: stop playing go fish with Anakin,_ Obi-Wan thought as he puked his guts out.

About half an hour later, Obi-Wan was teaching Anakin to play chess.

"No, Anakin you can't just move two spaces forward after you move your pawn out of its starting point."

Anakin groaned in exasperation. Obi-Wan quietly snickered. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted

A/N: Okay, I just got the idea for this while I was walking home with two of my friends, and they were talking about the day they came up with the idea of Sonic and Tails literally going fish every time they hear 'Go Fish.' At that moment, I came up with the idea.

Anyways, I wrote this while watching _Shattered Glass._ I love the story, but I will say that you don't have to make up half of your damn stories. The movie is actually based off the surprising true story of Stephen Glass, who fabricated 27 out of 41 of his stories for _The New Republic. _

If you haven't seen this, I'd totally recommend it. It stars Hayden Christensen as Stephen Glass, and I think he did an amazing job of bringing the story to life.

Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!


	6. Dancing 'till Morning

Dancing 'till Morning

Summary: Anakin just needs a mental break. However, Jordan has an idea to cheer him up. [Self-insert]

Anakin seriously needed a break. Sure, that was probably something Jordan would probably say, but he meant it.

He'd only met her a few weeks prior, and she'd somehow managed to convince him to pose as a high school student for the rest of the school year. Now, exams were keeping him up half the darn night. Of course, Jordan had a bunch of fanfic ideas she seemed to be constantly writing down, and she only seemed super worried about math. He collapsed onto his bed, utterly exhausted from all the testing practice he'd done that day.

"Hey," Jordan said. "You alright?"

"Don't ask me how you managed to convince me to pretend to be a high school student for 3 months."

"It's actually kind of simple. You needed to blend in."

"Yeah, but I'm 23 years old."

In response, Jordan started blasting music. He asked, "What're you doing?"

"Come on, you need to relax a little."

"Sure, but only if I can dance 'till morning."

"Sure, but you have to wear headphones after 10:30."

"Deal." Of course, Anakin danced for as long as he could before he collapsed in utter exhaustion at 4:30 the next morning.

When Jordan awoke the next morning, she found Anakin lying fast asleep on the floor of her closet.

_Well, at least it's Saturday..._ she thought. _Ah well,__ that's what happens when you party all night._

A/N: Okay, for any of you who have ever prepared for exams, I'll tell you, it sucks. They prepare you for weeks, and it puts a lot of stress on you. But when I blast some music, I'm able to relax a little, even if I'm super worried about how I'll do on the algebra problems on that math quiz.

Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!


	7. Anakin's Fanfics

Anakin's Fanfics

Summary: Anakin tries out his luck at fanfiction, however, the results aren't quite what anyone expects. [Self-insert. Not meant to bash any fandom. Contains elements from _Light and Dark_.]

Anakin was feeling proud of himself. He'd just written his very first fanfic, and although Jordan had always tried to convince him to follow his own writing style, he'd tried, and just couldn't do it. Thankfully, Jordan was just passing by. "Oh," she said, "you've finally written that fanfic you've mentioned."

"Yep, what do you think?"

She read for a few minutes, then, she looked really concerned. "What fandom is this?"

"_The Hunger Games_."

"Anakin, you just plagarized the first book!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anakin, that's copyright infringement. You could get sued for that!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've mentioned before, my writing and my stories suck."

"Hey, if I'd have told myself that, I never would have written _Light and Dark_."

"Don't remind me," Anakin grimaced. Of course, Jordan hadn't known that her story would play out in front of her eyes, but it was actually kind of hard considering Obi-Wan  
was still unconcious. "Okay, I'll just try writing something."

"Yeah, at least try. I mean, writing is a learn-as-you-go process anyways."

She left, and Anakin started looking at her stories for ideas.

A couple hours later, Obi-Wan walked in on Anakin. By then, Anakin was asleep on the desk. Obi-Wan started reading, and wrote a quick note. Not knowing where else to put it, he stuck it on Anakin's forehead. He woke up the second Obi-Wan left. He felt a note attatched to his forehead, and read it. 'Could use a little work, but it's actually a good start. -Obi-Wan.'

_What do you know, he actually enjoyed my writing._ Inspired, Anakin kept writing, determined to finish it.

A/N: Okay, this was actually based off of a tidbit in which Anakin basically just summarizes _Harry Potter_. It's called 'Fanfiction' by Christy Tortland, and it's really funny, if you want to read it. And, this is actually sort of true anyways. I've wanted to write since I was five, but until this year, all my story ideas were basically just parodies, in a sense, of other books and movies. Of course, I never totally copied/much less finished the stories, but I have the toughest time coming up with original characters for an original story line.

Anyways, please feel free to give constructive critisism on this chapter.


	8. Halloween Pranks

Halloween Pranks  
Summary: Anakin tries to prank several people for Halloween. However, nothing goes according to plan, [Friendship banter]

Anakin winced as he put another red eye contact in. He knew Ahsoka was doing homework, and he was certain that he would scare her. _I mean, come on, what could be scarier than vampires? _Of course, he knew that was a stupid question since there were plenty of scarier creatures out there. He put his plan into motion as he slowly snuck up on Ahsoka. He was right by her and reaching for her neck when she said, "Nice try, Skyguy, but that's not gonna work."

"How did that not work? I mean, come on, I had you!"

"For one thing, Skyguy, I could sense you coming from behind. And even if it had worked, you probably would have startled me. This is the Padawan who just finished reading _Dracula_ two weeks ago."

Anakin really couldn't come up with any other arguements, so he just walked off. Ah well, maybe it would work with Padmè or Obi-Wan. The next night, Anakin donned a werewolf costume. It was a full moon, so he was bound to scare the crap out of Obi-Wan. He snuck up on Obi-Wan and did his best imitiation of a wolf growl. "Nice try, Anakin, but Satine just made me watch _The Wolf Man_ last night."

"Ah, come on!"

"Look, if you were a real werewolf, then it might have worked, but even I can tell that's a costume."

The night after that, Anakin tore up one of his uniforms, and applied lots of makeup to his skin. Maybe Padmè would be scared of zombies, 'cause even if she wasn't, she'd still be pretty grossed out. He started walking behind her and started moaning and groaning.

"Anakin, you know I just finished the first season of _The Walking Dead_, right?"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh. I tried pranking Ahsoka by making her think I was a vampire, that didn't work, and Obi-Wan wasn't scared of me as a werewolf either."

Suddenly they both heard screaming. When Anakin looked, Ahsoka's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

Padmè started giggling as he started celebrating. Anakin always seemed to love it when one of his pranks worked out.

**A/N: I came up with the idea because I was just sketching, and I drew Anakin sneaking up on me, and I told him it wasn't gonna work. Of course, we've all tried pranking someone at least once or twice on Halloween, only sometimes, it doesn't work. Anyways, I've actually tried watching _The Walking Dead_, but I only got 15 minutes in before I felt nauseous. :P Just to let you guys know, most of the drabbles for the next month are going to be Halloween related.**  
**Anyways, please R&amp;R, but no flaming!**


	9. Mistaken Identities

Mistaken Identities  
Summary: One Halloween, Anakin decides to go as Edward Elric, and Edward decides to go as Anakin Skywalker. Unfortunatley, they went to the same costume party. [Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist]

Anakin smiled as he put on his cloak. He'd been waiting for months, but today was Halloween, and he could finally waltz around as Edward Elric in public without everyone staring at him like he was crazy. He'd been watching _Fullmetal Alchemist _since early January, and Edward was still his favorite character.

Elsewhere, Edward was slipping into a costume he'd been working on for months. He'd only been a *Star Wars* fan since February, but he easily identified with Anakin Skywalker. Besides, tonight was the night he could just walk around looking like Anakin.

A little while later, Anakin walked into a huge costume party. He saw plenty of people, but there wasn't much of a variety. Just the usual vampires, werewolves, zombies, and several kids dressed up as him. _Wait_ _ a_ _second. Is that...?_

Edward slowly turned around. He meant to walk over to the concessions table, but he saw a tall man with a scar by his right eye. _Is that...?_

They were both staring at each other, and they were dressed as each other.

Anakin walked over to Ed, put an arm on his head, and said, "Hey there, little brother."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"Okay, sheesh."

"I don't know why everyone calls me little all the damn time."

"That sounds like someone I know."

"By the way, how do you know me anyways?"

"I watch a lot of _Fullmetal Alchemist."_

"Same here! Well, sort of. I actually watch a lot of _Star Wars."_

"Well, I guess we're even then."

The two of them talked for the rest of the night. About a month later, Anakin was surfing the internet, when Obi-Wan asked, "So, who's this Fullmetal Alchemist person you've been e-mailing?"

"Oh, that's my friend, Edward."

A/N: Okay, okay. There's a reason for this. Earlier, I was browsing on DeviantArt, and I saw this picture of Anakin and Edward in several different pictures. The link to my DeviantArt profile is on my profile if you want to check those out. I also love _Fullmetal Alchemist,_ because Ed's just so cute and funny. XD Kawaii! (cute!)  
Anyways, please review, and give constuctive critisism.


	10. Fright Night

**Fright Night**

**Summary: Anakin was really bored, so he decided to watch a horror movie. Unfortunately, he decided to watch _Vanishing on 7th Street_ [Friendly banter. Self-Insert]**

Anakin Skywalker was bored, so bored he could die. Not knowing what else to do, he turned on Netflix, and started browsing. Suddenly, he saw a movie that starred Hayden Christensen. It was _Vanishing on 7th Street,_ and Anakin figured he would watch it for two reasons. A, he admired Hayden Christensen due to him being in Star Wars, and B, Halloween was getting closer. _And if Halloween has a true meaning, it's fear, and horror._

However, Anakin soon wished that he'd watched something else. To him, the very idea of being swallowed by the darkness was almost too scary. Later, Anakin fainted when Luke disappeared. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a pile of clothes, and a ring falling to the floor.

When he woke up, Jordan was leaning over him. She asked, "Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding?! I just disappeared!" Anakin cried out. He looked over at the TV, and realized the movie must have ended.

"Uh, Anakin, the movie ended 10 minutes ago."

"And you didn't bother to wake me up?!"

"Well, if I ever faint during that movie, I'd like to stay out of it until the movie ends."

"Okay, now I'm really confused."

"I don't blame you, Skyguy."

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the brief hiatus, but I wasn't very inspired. Anyways, I have seen this movie, and I'll tell you, it scared the crap out of me, but I didn't faint when Luke disappeared, or scream for that matter. (Shudders) I know, slight spoiler alerts here, but I kinda figured that when Hayden's character disappears, he'd probably either scream his lungs out or faint. I also wondered what Anakin would think of the guy who played him. I didn't want him to be a total fanboy though, mainly because I'm a huge fangirl, so I decided that Anakin might admire Hayden 'cause he played him in the movies.**

**Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!**


	11. Halloween Costumes

**Halloween Costumes**

**Summary: Anakin could usually find a good Halloween costume in five minutes. However, after his transformation into a vampire, finding a costume became about 10 times harder. [Based off of _Light and Dark, _self-insert]**

Anakin sighed in exasperation. Usually, Anakin could find a costume within several minutes. _Yeah, last year I went as a vampire. Who would've guessed that I'd be a vampire now? _Of course, he'd only been a vampire for five months, but that meant that this Halloween, he'd have a really tough time finding a good Halloween costume. _I mean, what could I go as? _

Usually, Jordan didn't really buy any costumes, but this year, she'd decided to go as Princess Leia. However, she wasn't plagued with the same problems he faced, as in, she was a human child. Anakin knew that he could either go as himself, or find something that could hide his true nature. The problem was, there wasn't much of a selection to go off of. Except for the usual vampires, there wasn't really anything with a cloak.

_Darn it. No one's original these days. And I could easily hide my wings with some sort of cape. _However, Anakin knew that he had little chance of finding a good costume. He left the costume store, went home, and collapsed on the bed in utter defeat. Jordan asked, "Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to be for Halloween? I just can't go as myself, that'd be too risky."

"Well, no one would have to know it was you. I mean, I could draw a scar on your face, and all you'd have to do is keep your cloak on, and you'll be fine."

"Have I ever told you I love it when you think outside the box?"

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice."

"Well, I mean it this time."

"Just save it until after the party"

Anakin smiled as he nodded. Sometimes, you just had to love living with a brilliant young mind.

**A/N: Okay, not that I'm bragging, but I do seem to have this ability to improvise on the spot, and it actually does come in handy sometimes. And, I'm also betting that if Anakin were ever to try and find a costume as a vampire, he'd probably have a really hard time. And yes, in my story, my vampires _do _have wings, but they're actually pretty easy to conceal. Sorry for not mentioning this fact before, but it wasn't really necessary until now.**

**Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!**


	12. Music of the Night

Music of the Night

Summary: Anakin and Erik were very opinionated on what they thought music was, so Jordan makes them watch _The Phantom of the Opera. _[Crossover with _Phantom of the Opera, _Self-insert]

"I'm telling you," Anakin yelled, "_Monster _is a perfectly legitimate song."

"That's just a few guys screaming their lungs out!" Erik yelled back. "I think _Carmen _is a perfect example of a song."

"Okay, that's it!" Jordan yelled. "Since you two can't agree, I'll just turn on _Phantom of the Opera."_

And that was how Anakin ended up stuck in the same room with Erik watching _The Phantom of the Opera at Royal Albert Hall._ When they actually got to the part where Erik was introduced, Anakin started giggling a little. Erik asked, "What's so funny?"

Anakin said, "I'm sorry. It's just that- you look like a bird!"

They were about to start arguing again when Jordan gave them a look that said that they had better not. And then the title song began to play. Anakin was immediately entranced by the blend of opera and hard rock.

Two hours later, the movie ended. Anakin was applauding, whooping, and cheering, and Erik was saying, "I told you so," all the while.

Jordan said, "So, now do you two agree?"

Anakin said, "Yeah."

The second Jordan walked out the door, Anakin pulled off Erik's mask. The chase that ensued lasted for five minutes before they both collapsed the floor in utter exhaustion. Just as Jordan asked, "Okay, what happened this time?"

"Never mind."

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's been so long, but I've had no inspiration. Which is why I'm now taking any requests you guys have. But, I am inserting a few guidelines. First off, they should preferably be pairing-free, because for the most part, I am indisposed in the shipping war, however, I will occasionally do a story with some sort of pairing. Secondly, keep it to a teenage-appropriate level. I'm only 13, so please keep your ideas around that age level. And finally, keep the idea really simple, because if it's a really complex idea, it could end up evolving into a full-length story.**

**Anyways, I love _Phantom of the Opera, _and I hope I'll get to be in it someday. Preferably as Christine, 'cause I love Erik so darn much!**

**Also, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!**


	13. Crazy Authors

Crazy Authors

Summary: Anakin doesn't know why he bothers even trying to have a normal conversation with Jordan. So this time, he attempts to be a typo expert. Predictably, nothing goes the way he wants.

Anakin really wasn't sure why he even tried having a normal conversation with Jordan. If he brought up something as simple as _The Vampire Diaries, _she was likely to go on a huge rant about how he should have become a vampire than a homicidal cyborg. _Figures. She hates how _Revenge of the Sith _ended. _

However, Anakin had a backup plan. He knew that Jordan loved writing, so he decided that he would just watch and point out any typos.

That turned out to be a very bad idea. Anakin asked, "Do you even know how to spell definitely?"

"Anakin, will you cut me some slack?! It's a hard word for me!"

Twenty minutes later, they weren't agreeing on anything. "Anakin, if you tell me about any more typos, I swear, I'm gonna gut you like a fish!"

"Oh, remember the last time you threatened me?!"

"What's going on here?" Obi-Wan asked. He clearly wasn't impressed with the way they were arguing.

"He's going all grammar Nazi on me!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Anakin, I think she does just fine. Besides, it wasn't that long ago that you couldn't write that well yourself."

Anakin groaned in exasperation while Jordan started giggling.

**A/N: I know, I know. Another reference to **_**Does it Really Matter? **_**By katierosefun. And I'm also sure when you've had someone going crazy about your grammar, but there was a time when they had to go through that too. Believe me, I did. *shy smile***

**Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no flaming!**


	14. Freaking Out on Stage

Freaking Out on Stage

Summary: After watching _Phantom of the Opera,_ Anakin thought he had seen it all, but then he heard a recording from a different performance. [Kay-based, self-insert]

"Hey Erik! Come check this out!" Anakin yelled. He'd been browsing Jordan's favorites on DeviantArt, when he'd seen something that had apparently happened in a different performance of _Phantom of the Opera._

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, one of your actors cursed out Christine on stage."

"What?!" Erik looked closely at the comic, before saying, "Okay, that never happened."

"Oh really? 'Cause I found a recording of it."

It was the usual 'Point of No Return' ending, when Christine unmasked him. Then, he said, "No! No! F***! Goddamn! You lying b****!"

"Yeah. That didn't happen..."

"Oh really?" Jordan asked, "Then how can you say that this cursing episode in _Phantom_ didn't happen."

Erik simply turned red, and slapped his forehead in embarassment.

A/N: Okay, okay. I know it's short but these are both true stories. First off, John Owen Jones actually did curse out the actress playing Christine during a performance, and that is the actual dialouge. You can find the comic in my favorites, and there's also an audio recording of it in the comments. Secondly, in Susan Kay's _Phantom,_ Erik actually said the f-word at one point, but I won't go into too much detail on that. Anyways, if you haven't yet, you really should.  
Please review, give feedback, and no flaming!


	15. Christmas Caroling

Christmas Caroling

Summary: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme were celebrating Christmas, so they decided to carol out on the streets. [Friendship fluff]

Anakin knew it would be a cold, snowy night on Naboo, however, he wanted to take his friends and carol for a while out in the streets. Late into the night, they were in warm, yet festive clothes, and soon, they started singing.

_O holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear Savior's birth_

Anakin and Obi-Wan had been practicing for two months, and Padme had been glad to join in whenever she could. Now, he was amazed at the clarity and synchronization of their voices, ringing into the night air. An hour later, he only felt slightly cold as they sang the last song of that night.

_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind, we'll take a cup of kindness yet for Auld Lang Syne._

It was almost midnight as Anakin and his friends sat by the fireplace, sipping hot chocolate. He said, "You know what guys, I think this was the best Christmas ever."

Obi-Wan asked, "How come?"

"Because I got to spend it with all of you guys."

"Aww, Anakin, that's really sweet," Padme said.

"Oh, remember when we kissed under the mistletoe?"

Obi-Wan blushed when he remembered that, and the subsequent confession of their marriage just a year earlier. He then realized, that it wouldn't be long until he was caroling with Anakin's children.

He hoped that it would be a long time before that happened, and preferably, if a war wasn't going on.

A/N: So, I got the idea a little earlier today, and I just started writing again after a long period of procrastinating. Maybe in a few days, I'll post another chapter of Light and Dark. Anyways, I figured that this would be a perfect time for Anakin and Padme to tell Obi-Wan about their marriage, because I figure that by _Revenge of the Sith_, Obi-Wan would definitely have figured out something was up between them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

Merry Christmas everyone!

-Jojo1228


	16. New Year's Eve

New Year's Eve

Summary: Anakin and Jordan went to the movies for New Year's, however, _Dracula Untold_ might be a bit too intense even for them.

Anakin could easily sense how nervous Jordan was. He couldn't blame her. After all, this was the first vampire movie he'd ever gone to, not to mention her first Dracula movie. He hoped that having to watch Jordan struggle with her keyboard for 20 minutes would be worth it. Just before the movie started, Jordan whispered, "Anakin, I dare you to think of yourself as a vampire during this."

He rolled his eyes in mild amuzement. By now, he was used to her over-active imagination, but he decided to try anyway.

However, only 30 minutes in, Anakin wasn't doing so good. By now, even Jordan, who was used to scary movies, was covering her eyes. It took another 62 minutes for the torture to finally end. Shortly after, she said, "Okay, that was the scariest movie I've ever seen."

"What made you even want to watch it it the first place?!" Anakin asked.

"A trailer on YouTube. It seemed interesting, not scary."

"My adivice: don't trust every trailer you watch."

"No kidding. Though, this doesn't make me wanna skip seeing _Star Wars: Episode VII..."_

Anakin rolled his eyes for the second time that night. Later, Anakin seemed to be the only one counting down the last seconds of 2014, while Jordan was trying to finish a chapter for a story. Then, he yelled, "Happy freaking 2015!"

Jordan answered, "Happy Star Wars year."

A/N: Yep, once again, I'm back. Yes, this is a true story, and my advice is, do **not** under any circumstances go see _Dracula Untold._ It is just downright creepy.

Anyways, please review, give feedback, and no hating!


	17. Fangirls Part 2

Fangirling Part 2

Summary: Anakin knew fangirls could be obsessive, but he thought Jordan took the word 'fangirl' to a whole new level. [Self-Insert. Mentions of Phantom of the Opera and Les Miserables]

Anakin sighed in exasperation as Jordan replayed the clip for the 20th time. He had to admit, Ramin Karimloo was a pretty good singer, but he was getting tired of hearing him yell at Grantaire, who was obviously getting drunk. Finally he said, "Jordan, don't you think we've seen this clip a few times too many?"

Jordan said, "Oh fine. I'll just turn on the 25th anniversary of Phantom of the Opera and we could watch that for the 200th time."

Anakin buried his face in his hands as he asked, "Is the DVD you ordered here yet?"

"Not quite, but it will be in a few weeks. Then we can watch the 25th anniversary of Les Misèrables again and again."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan said, "I actually went to see that with Satine once. I actually quite liked it."

"Well, you should see the 25th anniversary concert. It's got really good singers like Ramin Karimloo and Hadley Fraser..."  
As she continued to rant, Anakin whispered, "I could actually stand for a day where she's talking about nothing but _Star Wars_ or Hayden Christensen."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. For Anakin, it was always a lose-lose situation. If she went on ranting about Hayden being in a vampire movie, Anakin would turn on his iPod and tune her out, but rolled his eyes if she was ranting about Ramin. He figured that Anakin just needed to accept that Jordan was a fangirl and actually listen to what she was saying. However, he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

**A/N:** **Sorry this took so long, but I** **don't have any good excuses so I** **just won't say anything. If you're wondering about Ramin Karimloo (pronounced Rah-meen Kar-im-loo), he's an amazing singer. You should look him up on YouTube.** **And yes, I never get tired of him saying, "GRANTAIRE, PUT THAT BOTTLE DOWN!"**  
**Anyways, please review, and no flaming.**


End file.
